The Girl Who Wasn't Saved
by Captain Caffy
Summary: Your usual 'rich girl taken by jack'.... but with an alternate ending.:CONTINUED TO TO DEMAND: Love triangle, and Jack getting ULTRA pissed at the girl born into Royalty, unexpected outcome, untimely death. JACKOC. Story is better than summary. PleaseR&R.
1. A Dinner Garnished with Stories

**Hello. You know I don't own the POTC characters, why must I type it?**

Her glazed eyes stared out the window, the rain washing over the panes. She wanted to get back to her book oh-so badly, but her father wouldn't let her read it nor leave dinner early. The Commodore was a guest that night, along with a few other naval Captains. The dinner was roast duck, with a side of turtle soup. Mixed greens sat to the right of the table, a gashing hole was left in the middle of them were you could see the bottom of the bowl. Seemed people liked the salad. Various fruits were assorted in a bowl at the other end of the table, some which she had picked herself. She had always enjoyed the orchard; it gave her a sense of freedom, just her and rows of fruits, going for acres and acres. The commodore was telling some sea story, while the captains murmured grunts of approval. Everyone but her was completely enthralled, until the commodore mentioned one word. 'Pirates'. Her attention was instantly focused on the commodore, her gaze unwavering as it willed more words out of him.

"Then of course they went right for the rudder, which we expected. Our men were all lined up, waiting for them. They drew their cutlasses, and the pirates instantly surrendered." The Commodore finished.

"Sir, sir, no, that's not how I remember it occurring…" A captain, who was relatively short, piped up. Her attention was now drawn to the captain. He let our a small chuckle.

"You want to hear the version that I remember, Alexandra?" He asked. She nodded, and took a quick glance to the commodore, who hung his flushed cheeks. Alexandra turned her head back to the Captain and smiled. He smiled back.

"Of course, then. Well, they did head for the rudder, but not all of them. It seems that some of the pirates stayed on their ship without our knowledge. We thought that the ones in the rudder were the only ones on the ship. Some of our men ran to the deck when they heard some scuffling. Soon the rest in the bowels of the ship were summoned up. When they arrived at the deck, there were only pirates and dead bodies. The look on those scoundrel's faces, it was one of the worst I've ever seen, it was one of pure pride and joy of murdering honest sailors and men serving the great king. As the last officer fell to the ground, the captain of the pirates stepped off of their ship. 'Oi, lads, what did you do to these men? Did I not tell you to tie them up? Tying and up and killing are very different, I'm afraid.' He had said, although he didn't seem to mind much. Of course the Commodore and myself were tied to the mainmast. We instantly recognized the captain, it was Jack Sparrow, once again, and just inches from our grasp. His smile taunted us as he shook the commodores hair and said 'Pleasure to do business with you both, now, however, we must be off'. After that the pirates took all of our provisions and valuables, waving to us as they left the battle scene. The commodore and I managed to find a way out of the ropes and direct the ship back here." The captain finished. Alexandra's mouth was about to drop open. That pirate, he sounded so fearless and wonderful. That Jack Sparrow he had spoken of. Oh yes, she was certain she had read of him before. He was said to be the most fearless, not to mention the best, pirate in all of the Caribbean, and the Atlantic as well! It was also told by many women, in whispers, of course, that was unbearably good looking.

Alexandra's father soon sent her up to her room for the night, and finally she could read. Alone with her book, reading by the candlelight, she read her books about the great pirate 'Captain Kidd', who had changed from a Privateer to a pirate. He was undeniably interesting, but her thoughts continually wandered back to the certain Jack Sparrow. Oh how she wanted to come here and take her away, take her away from the dinner banquets and dancing parties. Oh how she would love to have him take her away from this life, forever.

**a/n- There will be more chapters, of course! Please, review and tell me what you think, I would love to hear it, plus reviews keep me motivated to write more!**


	2. The News of a Lifetime

**Thanks for the reviews so much guys! I really appreciate it!!**

Her maid awoke her that morning. Her ebony covers soaked up the sun that her lightly curtained windows let through.

"Miss Alexandra, please miss, wake up, your father is in desperate need of your help." She urged, pushing Alexandra to awake her. Alexandra murmured something that sounded like 'Wake me up when Jack comes', but none the less, she got up and slipped on a burgundy dress, with the help of her maid, of course.

"Thank you, Mary. Please go fetch us some breakfast now, if you would." She ordered. Mary smiled slightly and curtsied, exiting the room silently. Alexandra looked at herself in the mirror, her hair in a bun, her flowing dress covering most of the square rug that stood before her mirror. She turned that she could see the profile of herself, her skinny stomach leading up to her conservative neckline. She had wanted something that went a bit lower, the color of the dress was simply divine, but her father insisted that it was too skimpy. Her body could barley feel the press of the corset, she was so used to it. She turned back to face the mirror. Her eyes traveled down to the desk, where a dagger sat. Her father had given it to her just in case someone had entered the room without permission and attempted her, as he said. She obviously knew what this meant, and kept it with her at all times. Her eyes moved from the dagger to the reflection of her hair in the mirror. How would it look shortened to above her shoulders? What would she look like with men's clothes on? Jack's clothes? With this last thought she smiled and opened the door to the hallway and was greeted with the smell of breakfast. Fruits sat on the table and toast next to it. She delicately plucked a piece of toast from the pile, and selected a pear which she placed on her porcelain plate. She nibbled on the toast as her dad sat down at the head of the table.

"Alexandra…." He began. She turned to look at her father. His eyes were puffy and his hair was messy and slightly knotted. He was not a Governor or anything of the like, but he was friends with Governors and the King of England. For this reason they had much money and influence. They were in the highest of social classes and dined with royalty. They were considered royalty. They could not be seen with anyone lower than middle class, or their reputation would be irreparably tarnished.

"What is, father?" Alexandra asked, looking up at him, her eyes begging to water. She knew what was coming, she'd known it for months.

"Your…. Your mother and I are separating." He said slowly, stammering. Alexandra let her head hang and the tears fall. She knew that this would be happening, and she had prepared herself for it. Still, the tears streamed down, and her body shook with sobs. "You will be staying with me. Your mother is moving back to Ireland, where she grew up. You, Alexandra shall remain here." He said. His voice had an emotionless tone. He must have known this for quite a bit as well. Alexandra looked up at her dear father and tried to hold her tears back. She had to be strong for him. She was the only one he had now. She choked back her sobs. She had prepared herself, she could not let the hours of getting ready for this moment fall before her.

"It will be alright father. We don't need her, our friends remain strong in our sorrow." She assured him. A comforting hand rested on his arm, giving him a reassuring smile. "We'll get through this, I promise. It'll seem like normal, she wasn't around much as it was." She said, smiling at her father. She finally coaxed a return of the gesture out of him.

Later that night Alexandra lay in bed, finishing up her Captain Kidd book. She was ready to start on her new one, about the infamous Edward Teach, otherwise known as Blackbeard. However she did not eagerly dive into the text. She searched her bookcase for any book or mention of this Jack Sparrow. Every index of every book she searched, rushing to the letters 'J' and 'S'. However she came up with nothing. Her tireless efforts left her exhausted and still awake at 4:00 AM. Her eyesight was blurred from looking at the small print in each book. Her hands were tired from flipping through the endless pages. Her maid knocked on her door, telling her it was time to wake up and get ready for the day. Alexandra today had a plan. She put on her father's favorite dress and intricately wove her hair into a bun. Her makeup was applied evenly and perfectly. The most glamorous shoes she could find were slipped onto her feet. She quickly corrected her posture and glided weightlessly down the steps to the dining area. Her father was already at the head of the table, munching large holes in a red apple.

"Good morning, father." She greeted, curtsying before him. His smile widened at her manners.

"Good morning, Alexandra." He replied, smiling wider. She daintily sat beside him, reaching for a perfect peach.

"Father, I have a request." She said quietly, looking at him but quickly averting her gaze to the floor. Her father rolled his eyes. He knew this was coming.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Oh father, may I go to the bookstore this morning to buy a few books?" She pleaded, practically begging. He considered this, taking into account the weather and the time of day.

"Yes, alright, you may go, but be back before 3, alright?" He asked. She nodded furiously.

"Oh yes, thank you so much father!" Alexandra gushed, kissing him on the check as she grabbed a purse and headed out the elaborately carved doors. Her heeled shoes brought her down the well worn path to town. Voices rang out, advertising the merchants' various trades, calling for business. A few drunken men sat around outside the pubs. Alexandra inched away from them, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Oh dear…" She murmured as she was out of their earshot. Her face brightened as she saw the flamboyant sign that signaled the entrance to the bookshop. She pushed through the door, sending various bells clinking through the store. A kind old man stood at the counter on the other side of the cramped store, waiting for customers to bring their purchases to him. She hurried to the far end of the store, where she knew the writings on pirates would be. Her fingers ran along the rows of books which were barley ever touched, searching for 'Jack' or 'Sparrow'. Her heart leaped as the first popped up. She gleefully tore the book from the shelf, ripping it open. Her heart sank violently as she read the title page. 'Calico Jack' was sprawled across it in a fancy script. She pouted and replaced the book on the shelf, searching with considerably less vigor. There were few books on Sparrow. She knew there were tons out there, but this store seemed to carry a considerably small amount. She chose the two largest ones, eager to return home and read them both. The sky was darkening as she left, she knew that rain had been predicted. She could not help but hear others' conversations as she passed by them, and no matter how hard she tried to respect their privacy, her efforts were futile and her only choice was to return home as fast as she could. However, one conversation stopped her completely.

"You see that ship in the harbor?" A woman asked behind the shelter over her hand.

"Yeah, I heard it was the Black Pearl." Another woman whispered hurriedly.

"Jack Sparrow's ship, no?" The first asked. The latter nodded grimly.

"It's said that he might attack the town tonight…" One said warily, glancing worriedly in the direction of the harbor. "And we know where they'll be heading…" The first nodded grimly.

"For the governors and anyone who could have valuables…" The second said regrettably. After that last sentence Alexandra decided to head off toward home, her mood considerably lighter. Jack Sparrow was in her town! And he was expected to enter her house! She could finally go off with the man of her dreams.

**a/n- This chapter was a bit longer… Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews, they truly do help. Please review again! **


	3. Time to Leave

**Thank you for the encouraging words, NazgulQueen!! Keeps me motivated! ;)**

"Alexandra?" Her father asked as he heard hurried steps rushing up the stairs.

"Yes, father?" She asked timidly, turning her head so she could see him. He was reclining in an overstuffed chair, decorated with patterns of muted flowers.

"Tomorrow night we shall be going to the Venus' for dinner." He informed. "And I believe that son of theirs, John, is it, is going to want to have a couple of dances with you." He said with a smile and a wink. Alexandra sighed outwardly.

"Daddy, I don't want to go!" She whined. Her father rolled his eyes.

"Don't whine, Alexandra, we all know it doesn't help in the slightest." Her father said. She huffed out another sigh and stormed up the stairs. Only as she opened her first book was her mood lightened. Jack Sparrow would be here to take her away tonight.

"Jack Sparrow once escaped the jail of Port Royale and commandeered a naval ship, the fastest one in the Caribbean. Days later he was recaptured, and was faced with the noose. When it was placed against his neck someone in the crowd began to attack those condemning him. Sparrow escaped and the two, working as a team, pushed past all of the redcoats that swamped the area. Sparrow leaped over a wall and to the harbor below. A beautiful ship appeared on the horizon, his ship, the Black Pearl." She read aloud. Her mind was frazzled in the legend of Captain Jack Sparrow. As the night wore on, Alexandra found herself sitting at her window, listening to the sounds of gunshots from a ship. "The Black Pearl…" She muttered breathlessly. Her mouth curled into a smile. It would only be a little while before her Jack Sparrow came to her very own house to take her away. "I won't have to go to the Venus' tomorrow…" She said, laughing quietly. "I'll be long gone with Jack, sailing happily with him." She fantasized, staring up at her ceiling. Moments later her heart leapt with joy. A figure was running up her driveway, heading toward her window. A scraping noise began, and in seconds a man was poking through her window. Alexandra quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled the rest of him inside. She lit a small candle and looked at who was before her. He was better than the books described, better than what the local women said. "Jack Sparrow…" She said quietly. He nodded.

"Yep. That's me. Now, you're not going to tell your father, yeah?" He asked. Alexandra shook her head.

"Take me." She said, grabbing his wrist. He raised an eyebrow.

"Take you?" He asked. She nodded eagerly.

"Take me away from all the banquets and parties!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry love, I'm just here to steal your stuff." He said, walking out of her door and into the hallway.

**a/n- Well, that's the end. Sorry if you wanted him to actually take her away. If you wanted her to, tell me, and if enough people do, then I'll do that…**

**Please review!**


	4. Refusal and the Kindess of Jack's Heart

**Okay. Actually writing this. I don't have much inspiration, but I guess I'll try. If people don't review on this, I'll just delete it and keep the funny ending.**

"NONONONONO!" Alexandra shouted, running after Jack. "You're supposed to take me! That's how these stories work!" She protested, though in a whisper.

"Love, I can't take you. Know why? You're a little princess that has lived life as a queen with your sweet little governor father and silk bedcovers." He said, glaring at her. She returned the look, drawing her eyebrows together.

"PAPA!" She whined, raising her voice. "OH PAPA, THERE'S A-" Her voice was cut off as Jack covered her mouth with his hand, stopping her from waking her father.

"You're not doing this." Jack said, disbelievingly. She simply nodded and took in air for another shout. "Wait, wait, wait." Jack said with a sigh. Alexandra looked at him with an inquisitive eye. "What makes you think I won't take out my cutlass and cut your throat?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"You wouldn't. My father would wake up to my screaming. He would alert the Navy, everyone. You'd never escape." She said matter-of-factly.

"You forget that when your throat is slit, you can no longer speak." He said maliciously.

"PAPA!!!!! OH PAPA! HELP!" Alexandra screeched, pounding on the floor with her foot. Jack heard heavy footsteps approaching a door at the end of the hallway.

"Fine, fine, I'll take you!" Jack whispered, diving behind the curtains to large French doors. The Governor came from his room, rubbing his sleepy eye and walking hurriedly to his daughter.

"What's the matter, Alexandra?" He asked urgently.

"Oh, I had a bad dream!" She whined, hugging him. For a few more minutes he consoled her, before returning to his room to fall back into a peaceful sleep. Jack slowly crept out of the drapes, walking over to Alexandra. "Now bring be to the ship." She demanded. Jack sighed and grabbed her wrist, bringing her back into her room. He slowly descended out of the window, landing on his feet with a small 'thud'.

"Come on. Jump." He said, extending his arms. Alexandra's heart leapt and without thinking, her body did the same, landing in his grasp. Soon however her heart was brought back to the ground with a jolt, as he pushed her away as if she were a virus. "Come." He said curtly, running down the dirt road to the harbor. Alexandra stumbled after him, tripping over many rocks and her own feet along the way. By the time the ship was in sight, Alexandra was sitting in a small rowboat, her feet red and painful, the heels on her shoes broken. Jack silently rowed, glaring at her the whole way. She relished in the sight of him rowing, and tried to look away at intervals, she soon began to think he realized she was staring at his chest and arms. The rowboat hit the side of the ebony ship and Jack wordlessly climbed up onto the deck. Alexandra had to help herself, as Jack was long gone. She struggled on keeping her feet on the planks and hoisting herself up by her arms. She finally pulled herself onto the deck, her legs still hanging off toward the ocean. She grunted a few times, then noticed that every man aboard the ship was staring at her, and her exposed cleavage. A heavy man with large sideburns started to gag into his fist and ran out of Alexandra's sight, but the rest paid no mind to him. Slowly Alexandra pulled herself completely onto the deck, standing up on her shaking legs. She tried to give a weak smile, but found it difficult under the many judging eyes. Jack appeared at the helm, and all of the crew went back to work reluctantly. Alexandra hurried to Jack, as fast as she could on her wobbly legs, clutching onto his shirt sleeve for help. He quickly pulled away, cringing at her. He took a step closer to the wheel of his beloved ship. She stood there, mouth open, looking after him.

**A/N: YEAH HE DOESN'T LIKE HER!!! Don't worry, it'll change. Please, if you read, review. It helps me loads. :) Longer chapters coming soon!**


	5. Giving In

**I don't own anything POTC.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! hugs you all**

**Note: In the time I'm writing this story, most everyone didn't use silverware to eat, just their hands. The only people who used it were royalty, and they had just started. **

The next morning, Alexandra woke up to the burning sunshine of the Caribbean. The ship was rocking in the clam waters, but the gentle roll was enough to force her to the edge and empty her stomach. The crew on the deck watched her in disgust. She coughed a few times and then closed her eyes, leaning against the railing. The crew got back to work in silence; the whole ship was very quiet. Alexandra watched them in between her bouts of sick, as they worked quickly through the day's chores. Most of the sails were dropped, the winds were scarce today, and they needed all the power they could get. Every once in a while a crew member would give her an odd glace; obviously Jack hadn't explained anything about why she was here.

Soon, to Alexandra's relief, Jack showed up at the helm.

"Jack." She said, walking up to him. He didn't look at her, just kept his right hand on the wheel. "Where should I sleep?" She asked.

"Where did you sleep last night?" He asked.

"On the deck." She said, a bit of anger and disgust evident in her voice.

"That's where you'll sleep tonight." He said coldly, still not looking at her.

"So I have no better sleeping arrangements than the crew?" She asked, as if the idea was as outlandish as eating with utensils. Jack remained silent.

"I am a guest upon this ship! I deserve better accommodations than you!" She protested.

"You are not a guest," Jack began fiercely, looking at her for the first time. "You forced your way onto this ship; you are to be given no hospitality."

"But I am a daughter of the queen!" She scoffed. Jack rolled his eyes. If she were daughter of the Queen, she would be in England, first of all. "Do not roll your eyes at me! My father is a friend of the King and Queen! He can have you put to death on sight!" She exclaimed.

"Love, he does not know where you are, he cannot contact you, and I already have a warrant for my head. They haven't gotten me yet, and I don't think your Papa tattling to the King will make the search any more productive." Jack said calmly, looking back out to see. Alexandra grunted and pounded the deck with her formerly heeled shoe.

"And love?" He asked. She looked up at him hopefully.

"Where's that desperate girl that was here last night? As much as she got to me, this spoiled bitch is worse." Alexandra stomped off the quarterdeck, almost tripping on the last step. She passed the crew, all whom looked at her when she pounded past them, lifting her dress to keep from snagging it. She got to the bow and stomped twice, then tore off a cross necklace she had around her neck. She threw the gold symbol of her faith into the ocean. She wanted to rip more things in her tantrum, and almost pulled a piece of fabric from her dress off. She finally stopped herself and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Pulling her fists into tight balls, she dug her nails into her palms.

"Jack, I'm sorry." She said, walking up to him. Jack remained silent. "Jack, I apologize. I didn't mean to say anything rude, it was…. way out of line." She said, her head down.

"No you're not." He said simply.

"I am!" She exclaimed.

"You just want sleeping arrangements. This stuff happens all the time, dearie, and I'm not young." He said, turning the wheel a bit to port.

"You could share your bed with _me_." She said seductively, leaning closer to him. He remained stone faced. "You can't say you don't want to." She said, smirking and moving even closer.

"Love, I honestly do not." He replied. Truth be told, he wouldn't be excessively unhappy, but that would only be if someone had sewn her mouth shut.

"Oh Jack, please…." She moaned, reaching for his arm. Jack sighed, knowing she would be just as stubborn as she had earlier, except maybe she would keep this act up instead of stomping away in a fury.

"Yes, love. I'd love to share my bed with you." He said, looking down at her. Hell, who was he to pass this up?

**A/N: Still short, I know, but I really gotta get to dinner, and I really wanted to post something. Please review, all suggestions are welcome!!**


	6. Sleeping with the Girl

**I don't own POTC characters.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Ahhh they help so much. Keep it up. ;)**

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter.**

Alexandra walked into the lavish cabin happily. Her eyes scanned the room, from the thick bed to the antique desks and dressers; she knew she would be content in the room.

"Oh it's LOVELY!" She gushed, soaking in all the features. Jack smiled from behind her.

"It is, isn't it?" The only thing Alexandra did not like about the room was that it was all either black, dark purple, or deep red.

"I'm going to lie down." She announced, walking to the bed. She smiled as she slipped into the warm covers.

"Hm." Jack said, not really paying attention.

"Jack? Do you intend to….._join_ me?" She asked, batting her eyes at him. He shrugged and took a swig of rum. Any desire he had had for this woman had just been extinguished.

"I might sleep with me crew tonight. You know, gotta keep up to date with how the lads are coming along." He said absentmindedly.

"Nooo….." Alexandra whined. "Stay up here, it's warmer and…. Drier." She said.

_I bet it's not with you drooling all over the place._ He thought, smiling a bit to himself.

"Oh, please, Jack, please." She begged, sitting up and sticking her chest out slightly. Jack sighed. He knew this move. But he went in anyway. He watched her smile as he slid under the covers next to her. He realized that this girl would do anything….. anything at all. A smile played across his face, but as he looked at her, it disappeared. She looked like her._ We'll be there soon…_ Jack thought happily.

"You look like a happy boy." Alexandra interrupted. "Thinking about me?" She asked, winking at him. He tried to smile.

"Yes, very much so." He said, forcing himself to sound genuine. "Love," He began. It was hard for him to call her this, even though it was one of his most common phrases. Alexandra became especially attentive when he used it. "We'll be reaching port in a few days." He said gently. Alexandra nodded, not seeming to be catching on. "Well, I'm leaving the option open for you to jump ship." He said, trying to make it seem as appealing as possible. "The port is full of rouges such as myself; and much better ones at that. And much more handsome." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, but Jack, I love you!! You!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him full on. Jack grimaced from over her shoulder and tried to keep his arms from touching her. He reluctantly patted her back a few times, before he pulled away. _Jesus, she's more hormonal than Mary…_ He thought.

"That's… that's wonderful to know." He lied, faking another smile. "Hey, how about we just call it a night? We can talk more in the morning." He suggested. Alexandra considered this, and finally nodded in approval. Jack turned off the lamp and sighed with relief for the cover of darkness. However, he soon felt a hand gently touch his arm, and a quiet giggle. Soon he was almost covered by Alexandra's body. He sighed. Why could he not take advantage of this situation? This was perfect; the girl would do anything implied at her. Why could he not bring himself to touch her and start the cycle he was sure he would enjoy at least just a bit?

_I'm just getting old…_ He thought to himself, darkening his mind. _But I'll see her soon._ He thought, and a bit of bright cheerfulness returned. He could not help but have his heart beat faster at the thought of her. Alexandra giggled from on top of him, obviously feeling his heartbeat quicken.

"You want me to make it go faster?" She asked quietly, dragging her cold fingers over his hips.

"Uh, no, love." He said. "Just…. It's too cold tonight. Tomorrow." He improvised. They would be in port by tomorrow, if the Trade Winds kept their strength.

"I can warm it up…" She said seductively. Jack chuckled nervously.

"I'd rather just wait… just make us anticipate it that much more." He said with a smirk he realized was not visible to her.

"Alright then…" She said, reluctantly bringing her hand back up to his chest. "Goodnight….until tomorrow." She said, laying her head on his chest.

"Yeah, goodnight." He said, trying with no avail to get her to stop touching him.

After hours, he felt that she was finally asleep. He slowly tried to move her limbs off her, one by one. Not only did he not want her on him, but she was heavy and Jack was getting tired of laying in the same position.

Eventually most of her body was no longer on him but on the bed, and he turned on his side to face the table by his bed. He began to fall asleep, gratefully.

----Morning----

Jack woke before Alexandra, thankfully. He slipped out of the dark covers and pulled his boots on, walking to the cabin door, avoiding most of the creaky planks. He opened the door to the deck and smiled as he felt the warm sunshine and strong breeze on his face. He walked out of the shadow of the quarterdeck and observed his crew, already hard at work. Silently they labored, though some were enjoying the morning shine sprawled on the deck with a bottle of rum in hand. He chuckled at a few who were already passed out or still unconscious from the night before. He walked up to the helm where his First Mate, Mister Gibbs, stood at the wheel.

"Good morning." Jack greeted. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"How was your night?" He asked suggestively. Jack sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Godawful. Bloody wench wouldn't shut up, kept trying to bloody mess with me and me bloody head, thinking bloody everything was about bleenin' her, bloody worthless self absorbed rat…" Jack complied, with a clear overuse of 'bloody'.

"Sounds terrible. A beautiful woman throwing herself at your feet, begging to get with 'ye. I don't know how I could stand it. You're a strong man not to just kick her out of there, Cap'n." Gibbs said sarcastically. Jack grumbled something incomprehensible and grabbed his hat off of one of the pegs on the wheel, slamming it on his head. Gibbs wasn't sure if he knew it, but the hat was on totally wrong.

Jack heard his cabin door slam and break the wonderful quiet of the ship.

"Oh dear…" Jack mumbled, bracing himself.

"Oh Jacky, you hat is on all wrong!" She screeched, running to him to fix it. Jack sighed. Hopefully he would only have to endure one more day of her….

A/N: Got kinda angsty. Which I didn't mean to do, and didn't want to do. I hate angst, I have too much of it right now.

**Keep reviewing!! Please, pretty please, I have an awesome plot planned, and I really need your reviews!!**


	7. The Rat

**Disclaimer: God I'm so tired I just need to sleep but I need to write. I have a horse show tomorrow and am really nervous. OH YEAH. I don't own POTC.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWS!!! THEY MOTIVATE ME SO MUCH!!!!! MILLIONS OF COOKIES AND CAKES FOR YOU ALL**

"Jack, were are we?" Alexandra asked, being her usual annoying self. Jack sighed for the trillionth time in the short three-hour period of the day.

"We are heading toward Cuba," He repeated.

"Where's Cuba?" She asked.

"In the ocean." Jack replied sarcastically. Alexandra groaned. She was just starting to figure out that she wasn't Jack's favorite person. But she hadn't gotten farther than that.

"Jack, when we're in Cuba, can you buy me a dress?" She asked, leaning up against him. Jack let out an almost inaudible growl.

"I don't think we have the finances," He grumbled.

Mister Gibbs stood to the side of Jack, staring straight ahead as a solider was taught to do. He did, however, listen in on the conversation, as a Solider learned to do.

"I'm sure you could spend just a _bit_ on me," Alexandra said, softer now.

"No," Jack said defiantly. Alexandra mumbled something and stomped off again. As Jack watched her retreat, he realized she was excessively good at doing that. Maybe she had been trained...

"Having trouble with 'ye woman?" Gibbs asked, still looking directly ahead. Jack growled.

"She is not my 'woman'," He grunted. "She is a pest on this Earth, and she doesn't deserve a place on this ship."

Jack enjoyed the silence of his crew working and Alexandra being far off in the distance. The sun was shining directly onto the ship, heating every inch of the vessel. The crew began to perspire and thirst for more water. Luckily Jack and his dark blue overcoat didn't have to move, only stand at the helm. Jack's eyes found Alexandra, sitting against the railing of the ship, looking rather green in the face. It occurred to him that he should help her, but then realized that he would have to make contact with her to do so.

"Cap'n," Gibbs began, interrupting Jack's thoughts. He nodded. "By my calculations, we are five hours to Havana." He informed. Jack smiled.

"Good."

Jack looked back over to Alexandra, and saw her scooting away from one of the rats on his ship. He ignored his urges... he ignored his urges... he...ran after the rat.

He sprinted across the ship, stopping when he came to the rat. He grimaced at it and plucked it up by it's tail. Alexandra looked up at her hero, her mighty Jack. Jack made a face and thew the rat over the side of the ship.

"Oh JACK, my HERO!" Alexandra screeched, hugging him around the waist. Jack made another face and tried to escape her grasp.

"I cannot have a rat on my ship. I wasn't saving you," He grumbled, walking away. "Can't have any rats on me ship... gotta kick her off," He muttered, leaving her there, slightly confused.

No one had ever said no to her. Well, they had, but eventually they all came to her side. No one ever told her that everything they did wasn't to help her. She didn't actually understand what he had said. Did he mean that he didn't run over and pluck the rat from his ship to save her, but to save his ship? She had always heard that a sailor's true love was his ship and the sea. But she had thought she was Jack's exception. Did that mean he didn't devote his entire self to her? No one could think of something like that back home. But she didn't want their love, she wanted his. And it seemed she couldn't have it.

She giggled and stood up. How silly. Of course she had his love.

**A/N: I know this was REALLY short, but I really liked ending it like that. I'll post a new chapter tomorrow (and I mean it this time). I think they'll arrive at Havana. I don't actually know if Havana was established on Cuba back then, I couldn't find maps from then. Oh, dumb butt. I have a map in my room. Oh well, I'll just hope it is. XD**

**So yeah, review please, they help me so much!! REVIEW.**


	8. Havana pt1

**Disclaimer: I told you guys I'd update today. :) So here's another short chapter. Oh, guess what I figured out? How to make sailors bracelets. I tried millions of tutorials, and it never worked, But then I just looked at one of mine and started weaving... and it worked perfectly. I swear I was a sailor in a past life. I don't own POTC.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!!! I could never do it without you guys, and I can't thank you enough!**

"There she is," Jack said happily, looking at the port town of Havana, Cuba. Her dock was bursting with ships of all colors and origins. From his spot at the helm Jack could see at least Spain, Portugal, France, and England.

"Cap'n," Gibbs said, walking up to Jack. "What colors?" He asked. Jack thought about their predicament for a moment.

"English," He said. English was safest, the latest news he'd heard was that England was at peace with everyone, and the majority of the ships in the harbor were English. The fact that they spoke the English language also added to the pros of choosing England's flag.

Alexandra, who Jack had just blissfully forgotten, came up to him, pulling at his coat.

"Oh Jack, I knew that you'd give in!" She exclaimed, her bright eyes shining up at him. Jack leapt from her grasp.

"I gave into nothing," Jack argued.

"You _are _going to buy me some dresses," She said maliciously. Jack sighed. Hadn't they had this conversation earlier?

"Alexandra, I thought I told you that we don't have the finances." He shook his head. She stared up at him even more hopefully. "We still don't have any more!" He exclaimed.

"Do you want me to steer her into port? While you're dealing with your...troubles?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, thank you very much Mr. Gibbs," Jack said, moving out of the way. Alexandra followed him. "Maybe if you were more like Mr. Gibbs over there, we could be a bit happier," He suggested.

"I'm as happy as a horse in a haystack!" Alexandra quipped. "Maybe even more so if I were to get a few dresses..." She said, dropping the all too obvious hint.

"Horse in a haystack, what? Wait, no, no dresses!" Jack exclaimed exasperatedly.

"But JACK!" Alexandra whined, clinging onto his coat once more. Jack grunted, reaching into a pocket on his jacket. He pulled out some coins and shoved them in her hand.

"What's this?" She asked, inspecting the coins.

"It's a pound," He said.

"I've never seen this before... The lowest I've seen was a 10 pound..."

"Just go buy something with it," He said, wriggling from her grasp.

"No, Jack, we need to buy things together!" She yelled. As she finished her sentence, Jack heard the some of the crew lower the anchor. He saw the others put the gangplank down onto the dock. Jack ran off the ship, running up the hill to the main part of town. Alexandra began to run after him with her shoes, broken heels and all. Gibbs put his arm out to stop her.

"You won't catch him," He said simply. Alexandra pouted and stomped slowly off the ship. She didn't care what the _first mate_ said, she was going to find her love!

Jack walked into his favorite tavern in Havana, smiling at the familiar room, the candles lit in exactly the same place. He glanced up at the clock, and subtracted ten minutes from the time.

"Ten fifteen...," He mumbled, walking to the most deserted table in the tavern. A waitress wearing a dress three sizes too small waltzed up to him.

"Can I get you something to drink, sir?" She asked. Her English was heavily accented with Swedish. Jack nodded.

"Yes... Just a rum please. And the lobster, if they still have it," He added. He would have gotten a water, but he knew the reputation for such a drink around here.

The waitress came back a few minutes later, holding a cup of rum and pieces of lobster tail, thinly sliced and dipped in some sort of sauce.

"Thanks, love," Jack said, taking a sip of the rum. He only had to wait half an hour more...

**A/N: I didn't know what to make him eat... seafood is good, right? And I know they have lobster in the caribbean because the lobster on the menu last night was "Caribbean Lobster Tail".**

**Please review!! They help me so much, and I'll need the motivation as the school week starts again!! REVIEW!!!**


	9. Havana Pt2

**Yeah yeah, I named her 'Mary' before. But I'll go back and change those. **

**SORRY FOR THE HUGE WAIT PERIOD!!!! School totally overtook me, but I'm back to write a million more chapters. :)**

**THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS GUYS!!! You have no idea how much they help. KEEP IT UP!!!!! -hugs and cookies for everyone-**

Jack leaned back further in his chair, totally lost in thought. The lights in the tavern went out slowly, one by one, until only a few were left and most of the patrons had left. It was amazing how much the place could empty in simply half an hour.

He heard the door creak open from across the room, and saw the lone barkeep look over at the entrance from the corner of his eye. Jack's trance was broken as he turned his head toward the door. He would be lying to say that his heart didn't beat a little quicker.

Achingly slowly the door opened, revealing a dark figure. The barkeep shrugged it off and continued washing the counter. Jack couldn't take his eyes off the figure. It moved ever closer to him, agonizingly slow. It's steps were cautious and wary. Soon the figure was about five feet away from him, and it stopped altogether. It studied him, and Jack did the same to it. The figure let out a squeal and ran toward him.

"JACK!" It yelled, running up and hugging him.

"Audie." Jack said softly, returning the hug. "Let's get out of here." He suggested, taking her hand and leading her out of the tavern.

The village was shrouded in night, with a light fog clinging to the ground.

"Where are we going?" Audie asked, tugging on his sleeve. Jack smirked.

"You'll see." He said, walking faster. Most of the shops were closed or just finishing up their last business. They turned a corner to an even darker street. The area was vacant, not a light in sight. As they walked farther and farther down the street, however, a few lights could be spotted. It seemed there was one stand left open. Jack brought her to the only store still awake. Lamps hung around the entrance, showing off the goods inside. "Go in." Jack said. Audie opened the small door and stepped inside, amazed by what hung on the walls.

Jewelery was strung around the entire shop, every inch of space was occupied. The only area free of merchandise was a small counter, behind it a man examining some stones. The jewelery that the shop offered was exquisite. The rarest of stones were embedded in the finest of metals, all polished to their utmost beauty. The man behind the counter looked up to see Audie gaping at the accessories. He smiled and went back to his work. Jack walked in the small door, smiling when he saw Audie's face.

"Anything you want, love." He said, grinning wider. Audie's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded. "Anything?" She asked again.

"Yes." He answered. Audie looked around with a totally different perspective. She could buy anything. Anything in this store. She wouldn't have time to look at all the pieces, but she started picking out her favorites. The one that finally won out was a necklace of shining emeralds, set in gold. Beside each emerald was a smaller piece of Amethyst.

"Is this alright?" She asked, holding the necklace up to Jack.

"Did I say anything?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled and walked up to the man. He placed the necklace on the counter. The man smiled, and Jack smiled back. He took out an assortment of money and handed it to the man, who then wished him a good evening. Jack took the necklace and put it around Audie's neck.

"Thank you so much!" She cried, hugging him again.

"It was nothing, love." He said. They walked out of the store, farther and farther away from the lights of the shop. "Where did you get that dress?" Jack asked.

"Isabella made it for me. She had way too much red this year." Audie replied. Jack nodded and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Want to go to the ship?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said happily. She hadn't been on the ship in over a year. She hadn't seen Jack in over a year. The two stepped onto the dock; Audie relished in the sight of the enormous ship in the port. Jack had been having a great time... until he saw another figure waving to him from his ship. He sighed, remembering _she_ was there. He grinned when he saw another figure wrestle her away from the edge.

"After you," He said, letting Audie walk onto the ship first. She delighted in the feeling of being on a ship again, being rocked gently by the waves. Jack lead her to his cabin and opened the door, extremely relieved not to see Alexandra in there.

"Come on in, love," He said, opening the door wide.

**A/N: Short, but I HAVE TO GET TO BED!!! I'll write another chapter tomorrow, I promise!!! REVIEW, NOW!**


	10. The Women Meet

**Whoah. How long has it been since I last wrote? I really gotta stop taking these long breaks.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. They really mean so much to me. -hugs you all-**

Audie walked inside the cabin, looking at the multitude of candles that were required to light a tiny corner of the room.

"I told you not to paint it any dark color." She said. Jack shrugged.

"I wanted it like that."

"But look, you can't see a thing!" She reasoned. Jack shrugged again.

"Doesn't bother me." Audie sighed. She should send him to shore tomorrow and paint the whole room white. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm bloody tired," Jack said. Audie nodded and walked around the enormous cabin, blowing out candles. The room steadily darkened.

"What if someone were to climb aboard the ship and attack you?" She asked.

"What about it?"

"You wouldn't be able to see them!" Audie exclaimed.

"'S not like it hasn't happened before," Jack mumbled.

"Oh, maybe you'll get lucky and die this time," She said sarcastically. She got into bed after him, taking the left side as usual. Jack turned over onto his side to face her.

"Love," He began. "Why do you love me?" He asked.

She looked at him, perplexed.

"Who said I did?" She asked, and turned over on her side, away from him. He sighed and put out the last candle.

-----------------The Next Morning

"What... where's Audie?" Jack asked, reaching over to the other side of the bed.

"Jack, I'm here," She said, standing over him.

"Oh... I really don't like your dress," He said. Audie rolled her eyes and shifted her weight, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh yes. Would you like to come on our next voyage?" He asked, squinting against the sunlight.

"Yes." She said, walking to the other side of the room. "There's no goddamn mirror in here. Where's that one we bought in Italy?" She asked.

"Got broken during a Hurricane last summer," He explained. Audie nodded. "You look fine," He consoled.

"How do you think you look?" She asked,

"Dashing," He replied.

"Mmhm. Do you have any plates?"

"Table," He said, sitting up. She walked over and picked one up, examining her reflection. Jack cringed, he heard commotion outside. Luckily, Audie hadn't seemed to notice.

"I'm going to go say hello to everyone," She said, walking toward the door. Jack jumped up, running in front of her.

"No, no, they're...planning a surprise party. Yeah, it was was supposed to be a surprise..." He said, his voice trailing off at the end. Audie pushed past him, walking out onto the deck. Jack hung his head, defeated.

Audie walked out to see Alexandra throwing a fit aboard the deck, raging against the men holding her back.

"I HAVE TO SEE MY LOVE!" She cried, pushing against them. Alexandra stopped struggling when she saw Audie.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" She asked, pointing at Audie. Jack stepped out from his cabin.

"Audie," He said.

"Jack, what the hell is this wench doing on the ship?" Audie whispered, walking over to him.

"It's a long story, and I don't want to tell it now," he said, exasperated. "It's not like anything happened, she just forced herself on here," He said. She nodded. She would rather be mad at the girl than Jack. She walked over to Alexandra.

"What are you doing on this ship?" She asked. Alexandra put her hands on her hips.

"You should be the one answering the question," She said, glaring at Audie.

"I was invited aboard the ship-"

"Yeah, to be a whore," Alexandra interrupted.

"No..." Audie said, looking at Alexandra. She was a strange girl.

"Get away from my love," Alexandra ordered.

"Jack? Your love Jack?" Audie asked. Alexandra nodded. Audie looked over her shoulder at Jack. He was shaking his head with his hands in front of him in a defensive position. "You love Jack?" She asked again.

"We're meant to be," She said proudly. Audie sighed.

"Okay, move. I want to say hello to my friends," Audie said.

"No. You get off the captain's ship," Alexandra commanded. Audie laughed.

"What's your name?"

"Alexandra, Defender of M-"

"Defender of Men, I know Latin. Now, Alexandra, believe it or not, I'm actually Captain of this ship." Jack shifted his weight, confused by her last sentence.

"You're a woman," Alexandra said.

"So? A woman can be a captain. I won a bet against Jack two years back. The stakes were the position as Captain," She replied.

"But you just met him last night," Alexandra said. Audie rolled her eyes and pushed past her.

"Gibbs!" She exclaimed, giving the man a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?"

Her greetings faded away from Alexandra as she walked toward Jack.

"You're not the captain?" She asked. Jack shook his head.

"Of course I'm the captain," He said distractedly.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The girl!"

"Oh, she's Audie." He said.

"What kind of a name is Audie?"

"Her name."

He wove around Alexandra, meeting up with Audie. Alexandra glared at her back, a storm brewing within her.

**A/N- Badly written, I know. But my first chapter in what seems like a year.**

**Now I have to go obsess about National Treasure a bit more. XDD **


End file.
